<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Goodbye's by Jellybean96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795515">No More Goodbye's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96'>Jellybean96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life + Moments + MacRiley [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Jack Dalton is alive, Reunions, riley's pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One phone call is all it takes for their lives to be turned upside down. In the absolute best way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) &amp; Riley Davis, Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life + Moments + MacRiley [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Goodbye's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey babes! I just recently binged all of 'MacGyver' with my sister and I am completely obsessed with it and MacRiley now. In light of the most recent episode, I've decided to post this little story. This is going to be the first in a series of stories that divert from canon after s4, I just have to figure out the actual title of the series. But I can do that later. Right now I want to post this as a way to cope with my own feelings.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Making her way through the halls of the hospital, one hand resting on the underside of her belly and the other clutching tightly to Mac’s hand, Riley fights to keep her tears at bay for as long as possible. She already cried for a solid five minutes at home after they got the call from Matty, Mac’s arms wrapped tightly around her as they cried together. Both from relief and worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they were able to put themselves back together well enough to get in the car and head to the hospital. They managed to avoid the argument that would have ensued about whether or not they were able to go back since they’re not technically family — no doubt Matty’s doing  — and headed straight towards the hospital room they were directed to. The walk seems longer than it really is, taunting her with what she might find when they get there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally reaching the room, she looks up at Mac and he gives her a small smile and reassuring squeeze of the hand. She squeezes back, breathing deeply as she pushes the door open and steps inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath catches in her throat when she catches sight of her father-figure lying in the hospital bed, the plain hospital blanket pulled up snuggly under his arms, and a stark white bandage wrapped around his head; cuts and bruises litter his face. It makes her heart break a little, but at least it’s not as bad as it could be, all things considered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack,” she speaks up quietly as she moves forward, unsure if he’s awake or not. It’s the middle of the afternoon, but given what he’s been through, she wouldn’t be surprised if he’s asleep. And if he is sleeping then she’ll just wait at his bedside until he wakes up. She doesn’t care if it’ll make her back hurt more than it already does, or if she has to wait all night, she just needs to be near him. Needs to be able to hug him and tell him that she’s missed him and ask him to never leave her again. She knows she wouldn’t be able to handle a third time of seeing him leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body moves slightly under the blanket, a soft groan escaping. His head tilts in their direction as his eyes slowly open. “Ri…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breaks down right then and there, hearing him use the nickname she hasn’t heard in years; he’s the only one who calls her that. If it wasn’t for Mac’s arms around her, she knows she’d be in a puddle of tears on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she manages to get out through her crying, clinging desperately to Mac like a lifeline. He helps her move closer to the bed, adjusting the chair that’s next to it so she can sit as close as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack slowly stretches out a hand across the mattress, gesturing to her stomach with slightly furrowed brows. “What’s...you’re…you’re so big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out a watery laugh. In any other situation, she might actually be mad, but this is Jack, and she’s just glad to have him home. She nods in response to his remark, leaning forward as well as she can to grab his extended hand and hold onto it tightly. “Yeah. That's because I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s eyes flit quickly between her and Mac and then he smiles softly at her. “You’re gonna be a great mom, honey. I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I’m really glad you’re gonna be here to meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s eyes light up. “It’s a girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, more tears slipping down her cheeks. “Yeah. And as much as it pains me to say it, she’s gonna need her Grandpa Jack around.” She lets out a small laugh at the images the idea produces in her mind of Jack teaching her daughter all about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Bruce Willis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know...Jack can be a good name for a girl too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs again, wiping at her eyes. “Whatever you say, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When...when are you due?” he asks, shifting a little in the bed, his eyebrows scrunching together as his eyes close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Early September.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. That’s awesome.” He has a small smile on his lips but his eyes remain closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. And we’re getting married next month. We’d already decided on it before we found out about the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he doesn’t respond her heart sinks, her mind going straight for the worst-case scenario. She can’t...she can’t lose him. Not now. She whips her head toward the machine monitoring his vitals and stares at it. Everything seems fine. None of the lines are flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay, Riles,” Mac’s voice rings softly through the air. “I think he’s just sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out a shaky breath, leaning back in the chair but keeping her eyes locked on Jack’s form. “I know. I know he’s just sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riley…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving,” she snaps and then sighs heavily. She turns her head to see her fiancé kneeling next to the chair, looking at her with nothing but love, concern, and understanding in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles softly at her. “I know. I’m not leaving either. Jack’s home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives him a weak smile, having expended most of her energy crying. “Yeah, he is. He’s really home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac leans up to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. “I’m gonna see about getting another chair in here, or maybe a blanket and some pillows if you wanted to try and get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods. “Okay. I’m not sure how comfortable that couch over there is gonna be for my back, though.” She gestures to the corner where the standard hospital bench sits against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac smiles. “Well, for you, Miss Davis, I will make it as comfortable as I possibly can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles back. “I appreciate that. Just don’t do anything that we’ll end up having to pay to fix the entire thing, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. “I’ll do my best.” He presses another kiss to her cheek and then stands up to move out into the hallway in search of someone to help with his task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to her pseudo-father, Riley lets the calm stillness of the room envelop her, the only noise coming from the steady beep of the machine monitoring Jack’s vital signs. She fears the worst, naturally, that something out of her control is going to go wrong any second and he’ll die right in front of her eyes. Or that this is really all just a dream and she’s at home with Mac asleep in her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a horrible thought that she pushes as far back in her mind as she can. She can’t think about that. She needs to focus on the positive. Jack is back. Jack is alive. Jack’s gonna be able to see her get married. Jack’s gonna be able to meet her baby. Jack is home. Everything’s gonna be fine now. She doesn’t have to live every day worrying anymore that when she wakes up that’ll be the day that she gets the call about Jack being gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been her first thought when Matty had called her and Mac, saying that she had news about Jack. But then they were told he had finally caught Kovac but was injured in the process and would be coming home;  she’d been elated and relieved and had immediately broken down into tears. Thankfully she’s doing much better, now that she’s seen with her own eyes that Jack is home safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steady footsteps approaching pull her attention away and she looks over her shoulder, smiling softly at Mac. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles back. “Hey. I managed to acquire some pillows and blankets whenever you want to rest.” He sets the items down on the bench and then crosses to where she’s sitting, squatting next to her and resting a hand on her belly. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’m ready to stop being pregnant.” She takes a deep breath and relaxes a little more in the chair. “But I’m also really glad Jack is okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. And you know once he’s fully awake, he’s not going to shut up about how he survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out a laugh, nodding along. “Yeah, he’ll make us relive it with him over and over again.” A big yawn escapes past her lips then, and she looks at Mac, giving him the tiniest hint of a smile. “Guess all that crying wore me out. Well, that plus this,” she says, gesturing to her stomach. “Your kid has really wreaked havoc on my sleep schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac laughs quietly. “Well, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll wake up in the middle of the night to take care of her as much as possible so you can keep sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, reaching out to cup his cheek. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs again, leaning against her hand. It makes her smile even wider; she loves making him laugh whenever the opportunity presents itself. It’s easily one of her favorite sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re evidently feeling so tired right now,” he speaks, “why don’t you go lie down and try to get some rest? I’ll stay right here in case Jack wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll wake me up if he does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She leans forward to give him a quick kiss and then pushes herself up out of the chair, crossing the room to the bench that definitely does not look comfortable. Probably more comfortable than falling asleep in the chair would be, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settles herself on it as best she can, using one of the pillows Mac brought as a prop for under her stomach since she’s lying on her side. It’s nowhere near as comfortable as their bed at home is, but it’ll do in the meantime for a quick nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she’s lying down, a blanket draped over her and her fiancé in a chair nearby, she’s asleep in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes slowly opening, Riley breathes deeply as she comes out of her slumber, one hand coming to rest on her stomach out of instinct as her stomach's grown larger over the weeks. She rises up on her elbow, squinting just a little as her eyes readjust to the light of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light laughter draws her attention to the hospital bed where Jack is sitting up wide awake. Mac is still sitting at his bedside, the two of them engaged in what is clearly an amusing conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, Mac?” she asks as she pushes herself up so she’s sitting up on the bench. She brushes her hair out of her face and narrows her eyes at her fiancé. “I told you to wake me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, that’s on me,” Jack says, raising a hand in the air. “I told him to let you sleep. From what I hear you can really use it these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she says, accepting Mac’s arm to help her stand from the bench. She settles in the chair next to Jack’s bed and leans forward, grabbing his hand like before and holding on tight. She smiles. “It’s really good to have you home, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles back at her, tears shining in his eyes. “It’s really good to be home. I know I was kinda out of it earlier, and I apologize, I don’t really remember what was said. But Mac filled me in on the details.” His smile widens. “You’re having a baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley grins and nods, her free hand resting on her stomach and rubbing small circles. “We are. It’s a girl, and we’re due in early September.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes light up just like before. “A girl? That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you two. You’re gonna be great parents. And hey, you know what, I don’t know if you’ve decided on a name or anything, but Jack is a pretty good name for a boy or girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley laughs. “Yeah, you kind of already suggested that the first time. And no, we won’t be using it. We’ve barely started talking about names, but that one isn’t on the list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighs. “Alright, well, I tried. I’m just glad you two finally got your act together.” He laughs quietly. “I honestly thought I was gonna have to intervene at some point just to get the ball rolling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley’s eyes go wide. “Jack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He rolls his eyes. “Oh, come on, Ri. I saw the way you were always looking at Mac before I left, but I don’t think you even realized how you felt yet. And Mac, I could hear something in your voice whenever we’d talk and you’d mention Riley. I knew it was only a matter of time before something happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All it took was a global pandemic,” Mac says with a light laugh. “We were stuck in quarantine together and apparently all that time in isolation with one person can make you realize your true feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley snorts, glancing up at her fiancé. “Speak for yourself, babe. I’ve known how I felt about you since the bomb in Germany. You’re the one who needed a global pandemic to make you realize your feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles, leaning down closer to her. “Silver linings, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so.” She leans up the rest of the way to press her lips to his, smiling against him. She laughs quietly at the noises of protest coming from Jack, pulling back just enough to look over at the older man with a raised brow. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds his hands up in surrender. “Look, I’m happy that you two finally figured everything out, I really am. But that doesn’t mean I wanna watch you two make out when I can’t go nowhere to escape it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley laughs. “Sorry. I promise we’ll be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Jack breathes deeply and shifts a little in his bed, a small hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “Now, fill me in on what I’ve missed while I was gone. I need details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley smiles as she sits back in her seat, Mac taking up the armrest, and begins relaying to Jack all that he’s missed. He’s fully invested, naturally, and looks like a giddy child on Christmas morning when she tells him about how she and Mac eventually got together and then about the proposal night. They leave out the more...intimate details from both events, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she can see Jack’s eyelids starting to get heavy, but he’s very clearly fighting against it. She can’t help the sharp intake of breath, her hand curling a little tighter against his — she couldn’t stomach the idea of letting go at any point while they were talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s hand squeezes against her own and he’s smiling when she looks up. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere, honey. I’m just getting a little tired again. You should go home and get some sleep in an actual bed too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head then winces slightly. “Ri, I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, swallowing thickly. “I know. I just...you were gone for so long, Jack, and we hadn’t heard anything from you recently so I wasn’t sure if you were ever going to come back. But now you’re here, and you’re alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I promise you I’m not going anywhere again. I have no reason to leave.” He smiles, giving her hand another squeeze. “And I have so many reasons in the world to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles brightly, feeling the tears starting to build in her eyes again. She wipes them away with her free hand and nods her head. “Okay. But we’re coming back first thing in the morning, and we’re bringing everyone with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s brows furrow slightly. “Yeah, I was wonderin’ about that. Where are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matty said that she wanted to give me and Riley a chance to see you first,” Mac interjects. “Something about not wanting to overwhelm you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, tell her I appreciate that, even though I would have loved to have seen everyone. But I guess I’ll just have to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley smiles. “We’ll bring them with us when we come back tomorrow, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles back and nods. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing from her seat with some assistance from Mac, she leans forward just enough to hug Jack, knowing that it’ll be much better when he’s out of the bed and can hug her properly. But for now, she’ll take what she can get. She smiles a little when he strokes a hand down over her hair and then she pulls back, resting her hands on her stomach as she stands up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a small step away from the bed, allowing Mac to hug his friend tightly; it’s honestly a very sweet sight to witness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they’ve said and done what they needed to, she and Mac grab hands again and make their way from the room, leaving Jack alone to get some more rest. As they’re walking out she casts a glance over her shoulder, a smile pulling at her lips as she runs one hand over her belly, telling herself over and over that he’ll still be there when she comes tomorrow, that’s it’s not just her mind playing a cruel trick on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack is back. Jack is alive. Jack’s gonna be able to see her get married. Jack’s gonna be able to meet her baby. Jack is home. Everything’s gonna be fine now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.</p><p>And I have plenty more MacRiley story ideas where this came from, so stay tuned. :) Also, if you have any ideas for a series name, please let me know. :)</p><p>Until next time,<br/>Jellybean96 out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>